Lucifer
|Race=VampireBack cover of Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. DemonDaizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender=Male |Date of birth=c. 5 Million Before Age |Date of death=Age 749 |Address=Devil's Castle |Occupation=Demon God/Demon King |FamConnect=Igor (servant) Ghastel (henchman) }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. He is a demon with vampirish tendencies and who plotted to throw the world into eternal darkness and rule an Earth full of monsters. Appearance Lucifer dresses rather formally, complete with bowtie and a large necklace. During the daytime, he wears sunglasses. Lucifer has two states, though the change seems more visual than anything else. He first appears as a very handsome man, almost a bishonen, with large red irises, dark blue skin, and a hairstyle rather similar to Goku's, though his is symmetrical and he has a widow's peak. But when he wishes to intimidate or fight, his irises shrink away to almost nothing, leaving him with pinpoint pupils. He grows long fangs, and he develops sunken cheeks and a hooked nose. Personality Biography Background Lucifer is a vampire who is both the demon god (as referenced in the Japanese title of the movie) and demon king. He lives in the Devil's Castle - which he is lord of - on the Devil's Hand mountain range, where he leads an army of ogre demons completely loyal to him, including a powerful crimson demon named Ghastel and the hunchbacked butler Igor. Lucifer's exact age in the movie is unknown, but he hints that he is at least five million years old. Despite being ancient, Lucifer keeps up with the times and is quite modern; his castle contained much computer equipment, a giant laser cannon, and a television (this last is black-and-white, though it may be a stylistic choice). ''Dragon Ball'' ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' Lucifer possesses the Sleeping Princess, a massive jewel that can channel tremendous energies when bathed in the light of the full moon. Lucifer has done this for thousands of years, with every moon increasing the gem's power. His master plan is to wait until the Sleeping Princess has absorbed enough energy, expose it to one final full moon, and use the resulting power to fuel the Devil Castle Cannon which would destroy the Sun. Then, he will lead the planet's undead in the new world of eternal darkness. On the very eve of his plan's fulfillment, his castle is crashed by Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Separating Bulma from the others, Lucifer is able to charm her into being the guest of honor at the night's ceremony. What Bulma does not realize until it is too late is that this consists of her blood being drained from her to be used as drinks when the monsters toast Lucifer's success. Before this can happen, the others arrive, as well as Launch, to steal the Sleeping Princess. His army is able to subjugate them all and imprison them in a large wall of rock. Lucifer takes Bulma to prepare to drain her blood and reveals his plan to her. Goku looks at the full moon, becomes a Great Ape, and destroys the wall of rock. The others manage to remove his tail and together they assault the laser cannon chamber. However, they are no match for Lucifer's power, and during the battle, Lucifer triggers the laser cannon to destroy the Sun. Bulma screams out to Goku what it is about to do, and Goku blasts the cannon with a Kamehameha. This does not destroy the cannon, but instead knocks it off its foundation and points it straight at Lucifer. The cannon then fires right as Lucifer looks down the barrel and, as a result, the massive energy wave kills him. Power ;Films Lucifer is rather powerful, holding Krillin hostage with one hand and without any effort, and being able to dodge or deflect a young Goku's blows effortlessly and then easily knock him aside with one simple blow. He has a strong attack of his own, a scintillating scarlet sphere of energy that he can create and throw repeatedly. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 6 references Lucifer's hand-to-hand combat skill to be on par with Goku's. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Blood Bomber' – A red energy ball attack fired from the right hand. **'Continuous Blood Bomber' – Red rapid fire Ki Blasts fired from the right hand. *'Sleeping Spell' - According to legend, Lucifer was capable of using a sleeping spell, however it is unknown if this is true. Equipment *'Devil Castle Cannon' – A beam cannon powered by the Sleeping Princess. Lucifer wanted to use it to destroy the Sun. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Lucifer makes is debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Nachi Nozawa '(†) *Funimation dub: 'Mike McFarland *Latin American Spanish dub: José Lavat '''(†) *Greek dub: '''Tzimis Apergis Battles ;Films *Lucifer vs. Goku and Krillin Trivia *Lucifer's name is based off the demon Satan in the Bible, who is also alternatively known as "Lucifer".Daizenshuu 6, 1995 *Additionally, as he is a Vampire he is partially based off . *Lucifer is the first movie villain to have a hairstyle similar to Goku's, the second being Turles (while Turles' is more like Goku's it has the addition of two spikes of hair that resemble devil horns). *Lucifer is also the first movie villain to consider blowing up the sun as part of his plans, the second being Cooler (or at least in the dub). Gallery See also *Lucifer (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Lucifer Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DB Characters Category:Vampires Category:Kings Category:Parallel world characters Category:Monsters